


Tomorrow

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, cameo from gurjin, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: Rian holds a small object in his hands, and wonders how he's going to ask her.





	Tomorrow

Rian’s impossibly loud thoughts were interrupted when a hand collided roughly with his back. He jerked forward and let out an unmanly yelp. Exactly the gelfling he immediately suspected responsible plopped down next to him, where he was seated on a tree that had fallen likely decades ago, considering the overgrowth. Rian shot the Drenchen gelfling a brief glare before fixing his posture.

“You’re thinking so hard, you might’a accidentally dreamstitched into this log,” Gurjin suggested, a bit of teasing in his tone. Rian, feeling rather high strung in the moment, considering his current dilemma, didn’t immediately realize that Gurjin was joking. “I did not!” he defended, looking down at the log as if ensuring that Gurjin was wrong. The larger gelfling laughed at his friend’s startle, “ya’ can’t dreamstitch with your bum, anyway!”

Rian looked up at him suddenly, mouth agape and eyes confused, and then looked away, his ears curving back to mask his embarrassment with the illusion of annoyance. He wasn’t angry or annoyed with Gurjin. He was anxious, guilt-ridden, and on the verge of a headache from the storm going on in his thoughts. From a distance, it appeared as though he was calm, just sitting there and contemplating. But, naturally, his best friend knew better.

“You hesitated,” Gurjin pointed out, voice suddenly lowered and quite serious. Rian was still looking away, his lips tight, arms on his lap and hands clasped together. His head lowered a little and he looked down at his hands. He opened them to steal a glance at the tiny object he was holding. Gurjin didn’t bother looking, because he already knew what Rian was holding.

He had slaved over that thing in the forge for a month, at least. He had harvested the gemstone himself from the mountains in the north, cut the ore, melted it down, grimaced at his creation, broke it apart, melted it down, and started over, again and again, until he made something he was proud of. Even Gurjin, who wasn’t much for fancy things, had to admit, it was a damn beautiful ring. A ring... that he intended to give to a very special gelfling.

“Yeah,” Rian admitted quietly, his voice a low, rough whisper. “It’s what I think it is, isn’t it?” Gurjin asked, his eyes still forward. Rian closed his hands over the ring, shifted his elbows onto his lap and leaned forward. He hunched over slightly, head hanging low in shame, his long, thick hair falling forward to curtain over his face. Gurjin’s ears twitched when Rian let out a heavy sigh.

“I feel like... I’m betraying Mira,” he confessed. “As if - she’s gone and then - oh, look, a new gelfling - so long, Mira. It was nice while it lasted!” Rian exasperated, letting out a sharp exhale through his clenched teeth. He paused for a moment and sat in silence with Gurjin, biting back tears. Some short time later, he sucked in a heavy inhale and continued, “is it not selfish of me?”

“Selfish for movin’ on?” Gurjin suggested, his tone teetering on the harsh side. “Do you hear yourself? What if-” Gurjin paused leaned into Rian slightly. He bumped his shoulder with his own, encouraging the Stonewood gelfling to lift his head, though he didn’t immediately do so. “What if it was the other way around?” At that, Rian did look up at his friend. “What if you were drained and Mira was here, right now? And she was in love again - and afraid that she was betraying y-”

Rian, suddenly feeling defensive, interrupted Gurjin. “I would want her to be happy! She deserves it!” He waited, expecting some sort of resistance from Gurjin; however, the gelfling was just staring back at him, a sort of smug look on his face. Rian looked away again, eyes looking towards the ground and shoulders sinking. His ears titled downward slightly and he sighed again.

“If she were here, right now, you’d want her to move on and find love again... Don’tcha think she would want the same for you?” Gurjin placed a heavy hand on Rian’s shoulder and gave him an affectionate squeeze. Gurjin continued, “I know she would. She was like that.” Rian caved in and gave a soft smile at the memory. “She stood up for everyone,” he whispered, huffing softly at the thought. “Ha - yeah,” Gurjin agreed. “Especially you...”

For a moment, no words were exchanged between them, the two gelfings basking in the sounds of the woods, the coos of the creatures and the whistling of the trees. “Tonight,” Rian whispered suddenly, breaking the silence between them. "I’ll ask her tonight,” he added, trying to muster up the courage he desperately needed. “You deserve to be happy, Rian,” Gurjin encouraged.

. . .  
. . .  
. . . 

When Rian returned home that night, to the cottage they had begun sharing not so long ago, Deethra was in the garden out back, humming to herself as she finished whatever it was she had been doing. She came inside and used an old rag to wipe the mud off her hands, greeting him with a cheerful, “Rian! Welcome home!” He stood there for a moment and stared at her as if in awe and wonder. She was too busy shuffling around and reshelfing things in the living room to notice him staring.

To distract himself from his thoughts, Rian forced himself to focus on what she was doing. It seemed as though she had removed half of the books off the shelves. That behavior wasn’t exactly strange, however. Deet was inquisitive. The world was full of new experiences for her, including a plethora of things that surface dwelling gelflings considered quite normal. It all became intensified when Brea taught her how to read and brought her all these books.

He chuckled a little and asked, “what were you up to today?” Deet barely took a proper breath before she began explaining. “Oh! Well, you see, there’s these berries - cherub, I think it was called - that are rumored to have healing properties, and I thought they would be very useful - but, you see, they’re so hard to grow - really needy little things, and-... Rian?”

Whilst in the middle of her speech, the Stonewood gelfling approached her from behind and nuzzled against her back, resting his cheek on the back of her shoulder. “Am I talking too much?” Deet asked, voice quiet and suddenly self conscious. Rian whispered against the fabric that covered her shoulder, “not at all,” closing his eyes and relaxing, though not going dead weight against her.

“That’s why you were in the garden so late?” he added on, hoping she would continue. She did, and, perhaps, she was talking too much, not that he ever minded that. Rian, who usually didn’t have much to say, couldn’t deny he enjoyed the company of someone who had plenty to say. Gentle Deet... who could only hurt a skeksis… even had a soft sort of way with words.

After dinner, Rian laid in bed alone, still fully clothed, minus his shoes, and rotated the ring in his hand, using his fingers to shift it around. He stared up at the ceiling, silently asking himself how he was going to do this. Should he just outright ask her? Or maybe first ask her if they could go outside first? Maybe she would like it better under the stars? He couldn’t just blurt it out, obviously; he had to make it spe-

Rian’s thoughts were interrupted when something - well, someone - plopped down beside him. He brought the ring into the center of his palm and squeezed it, immediately hiding it, as Deet crawled into bed. He leaned over and set it in the bedside drawer and rummaged around for an extra second, just so she wouldn’t question it. As soon as he returned to his original position, Deet wiggled over and nuzzled against him.

He lifted his arm to draw her in closer and pressed his cheek against the top of her head as she settled on his chest. One of Deet’s legs slid between his, putting her almost halfway on top of him. He let out a quiet hum of comfort and closed his eyes, going limp on the bed. He was supposed to ask her, but-

“Rian?” she whispered, speaking into his clothed chest. Rian hummed in response, unsure of what to expect from her. Deet leaned back a bit and lifted slightly, but remained close by. He opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to look at her, just in time to catch the sight of her moving. Deet swung her leg over Rian’s lap to place either of her thighs outside his hips and took purchase above him, planting her palms on his chest.

Rian made a quiet “oomf” when she let her weight settle above him. Stunned by her sudden, bold action, Rian just stared at her with his mouth hanging open and ears slightly lifted. “I’m sorry! Am I too heavy?” Deet squeaked, the embarrassment more evident in her voice than on her face. Rather, her face looked satisfied, as if proud that she mustered the confidence to do this, and pleased with the view: the view being Rian beneath her, looking dumbfounded.

The Stonewood gelfling laughed a little, soft and from his throat, “no – no, of course not,” and smiled up at the beauty above him. He placed his hands on her thighs to rub encouraging circles into her flesh, though her dress created a barrier. “What’s all this, then?” he asked, voice a bit cheeky. Deet smiled and lowered her ears a little, second guessing herself for just a moment, before she perked back up. “I read about… something… in one of the books today,” she explained. “I wanted to-… only if you’re-… I-… don’t know how to say it.”

That wasn’t quite true, however. Deet knew exactly how to say it, only putting it to words was far too embarrassing. She was bright red just reading about it, let alone describing it; and, yet, she couldn’t deny, it sounded very… nice. Rian gave her a trusting smile and laid back flat on the bed again, keeping his eyes focused on her. “Whatever you like,” he whispered.

Rian reached up and caressed a braided strand. His fingers slid down her hair and took hold of the bottom so he could carefully unravel the braid. His deft fingers had every braid undone in seconds and carefully combed through her hair until it all laid bare, a curtain of moonlight white around her head, falling in long, thin strands across her shoulders and down her back.

Deethra gave Rian a nervous, albeit happy, smile and slid down a little, so she was hovering above his knees. His ears twitched and brow lifted at her sudden, unexpected movement. Her hands were fiddling with his belt and that immediately sprung him – well, a part of him - to life. Then, he knew exactly what was going to follow. “You don’t have to,” Rian warned, leaning up to slide his hands over hers, making her pause for a moment. “Would it sound strange if I said I want to?” Deet asked, her soft voice sounding a bit embarrassed.

“Ah – uhm – no,” Rian answered, his own voice failing him, then. Perhaps, he understood. They had laid together some few times and he always took charge: he gently laid her down, took his time in pleasing her, ensuring not an inch went unloved, and tasted her. It never occurred to him that she would want the same. He didn’t look at his anatomy the way he admired hers. She was beautiful, deserving of all the worship a single gelfling could provide, and he was-… well…

Deet seemed pleased at the sight of him when she tugged his trousers down. She didn’t give Rian a chance to relax before her mouth slid over him and engulfed half of his length in a single plunge. Rian choked on that inhale and fell back against the sheets, letting out a low moan. Her name followed, and Rian was acutely aware that he sounded unlike himself: hoarser. Her lips were soft, puckered around him, the moist cavern of her mouth ribbed and firm, and her squishy tongue was curled around the underside in the most pleasant way. He grabbed fist fulls of the bed sheets and dug his heels into the cot, anything to keep himself still and behaved.

Then, she began moving, up and down, in and out. At some point, she overestimated herself and took him too far, and made the sweetest little noise when he hit the back of her throat. Rian couldn’t help himself, but look up, just in time to catch her sink back down, and watch himself disappear into those precious lips. “Oh, Thra,” Rian groaned, throwing his head back again. That moment of euphoria, however, he decided, needed to end.

“Enough, Deet,” he suddenly said, leaning up to place his hands on her shoulders and urge her off. “Was it not-?” she began to question as she looked up at him, lips wet with her saliva; but, Rian cut her off with a sudden, harsh kiss. She squeaked against his lips, but didn’t seem perturbed. He kissed her, almost violently, until her lips were puffy and he was content. He separated from her mouth wet sound that echoed around the room. “I don’t want it to end like that,” he whispered against her lips, feeling a bit smug when she shuddered in response.

Rian began tugging at Deet’s dress. She stared into his eyes, bewildered for a moment. The blue hue of his iris had been completely engulfed by his pupils. It was difficult to not be enamored by the sight of him, like this: so ravenous and hungry looking.

“Can we stay like this?” she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage. Rian hiked her dress up around her waist and slid his hands up the back of her thighs. She helped him shimmy her leggings and undergarments down her legs, where they were tossed off the bed and forgotten. “Yes, please,” Rian replied, practically panting into her neck as Deet leaned in closer, ensuring he could reach her.

No matter the moment, the ignited passion or burning of their heats, he would never dare take her without first ensuring she was ready for him. With that first touch, she let out a whimper, right next to his ear. Said ear trembled slightly and Rian’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned his head into her, letting it fall against whatever skin was closest. “You are… soaked,” he commented, almost cheekily, though clearly in awe.

Deet made a small noise of embarrassment and it made him smirk into the skin of her throat, before he decided to kiss her there, instead, while keeping his fingers careful, gentle. It was bizarre to imagine that she had grown this excited simply by putting her mouth on him. Sure, he became worked up whilst doing the same to her, but… Well, that was different… Wasn’t it?

Rian nibbled on the vein that thrummed along her delicate neck. Deet’s fingers periodically would squeeze his shoulders, her nails digging through the fabric of his clothes and into his skin. He curled his fingers in her heat, just the way he had learned she liked it. What he received was a delighted gasp and a little mewl, before her hands slid up and buried in his hair. She tugged on his thick, dark strands, almost carelessly, not that he minded. Something akin to a growl resonated against her skin. His mouth lifted to gently bite at her ear, almost as if it was a punishment. She giggled at the sensation, and that sound morphed into a moan when he began pumping his fingers. She was ready, but he was having fun.

He continued for a moment longer before carefully removing his fingers from her. Rian intended to flip Deethra over onto her back, climb on top of her, hook her legs around his hips and drive into her. However, upon releasing her, he didn’t expect Deet to slide down and settle herself atop his lap. She reached between them to grasp him, her other hand on his chest, fingers spread out, for balance. His tip hooked on her entrance and she sank down on him as if they had done this a thousand times before.

It happened so fast that it knocked the wind out of Rian. He fell back against the sheets and gasped like he had just surfaced from a spell under the water. “Rian, is – is this… okay?” Deet asked, perched in his lap, hands nervously touching at his shoulders, knees gently digging into his sides. Rian looked up at her and caught the sight of her looking down at him so innocently, despite the fact that he was, indeed, inside her. Rian dragged his dominant hand down his face and groaned deep in his throat.

“Just – a moment, please. Less I-…” Rian trailed off, too embarrassed to confess that he might expire too quickly if he didn’t take a moment to collect himself. “I didn’t expect this,” he added on, his voice sensual. “What kind of book did you read?” he asked, unable to hold back the teasing in his voice. Deet’s ears curved down for a second and then immediately lifted back up. “I don’t have to answer that,” she replied, almost childishly, despite the softness in her voice, though Rian found it snarky and… cute.

“Very well, then. Keep your secrets,” he replied, his head lulling to the side, though he kept his eyes focused on her. Deet kept herself balanced above him, ensuring she could see as much of him as possible, and lifted. When she lowered back down, Rian made the most undignified sound through his nose. Deet began a giggle as she lifted back up; but, as she sank back down, it died in her throat and came out as a surprised, choked moan.

“There,” she whispered, not quite to Rian and not quite to herself. The Stonewood gelfling stared at the beautiful Grottan above him with his eyes hazy with lust and lips parted, mesmerized by the sight of her pleasuring herself with his anatomy. He was panting quietly, in tune with each movement. Deet, soon, had a steady rhythm going. She gasped every time he re-entered her, sliding her hips at just the right angle to make it perfect.

“Rian,” she whimpered, picking up the pace a little. Rian’s hands were gripping the bed sheets, tight enough to tear the fabric. He was afraid he would guide her movements if he grabbed her. She seemed to be enjoying herself, far too much for him to intervene; and, he couldn’t deny, he was enjoying this, as well. She was wet, so wet that he knew it was soaking his trousers. She was almost unbearably hot, like the smoldering furnace at the edge of their room.

Deethra’s wings were twitching against her back, becoming more and more aggressive as she continued on. Her pace had grown more frantic, to the point that she was practically bouncing on him. Her moans and whimpers began to grow pained, “p-please, Ri-aahh,” and he understood what she needed. “Come here,” Rian whispered, breathlessly and sensually, leaning up and grasping her ribs to urge her forward. She leaned over him, chest to chest, and Rian bent his legs to allow himself better control.

He grasped her hips to move her body in tune with his own. Rian thrust up into her and Deet cried out at the sudden force. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders and her head fell against his, their skulls bumping together. Rian didn’t falter, however. Her desperate little sounds, the whimpering breaths that puffed out of her mouth, the shuddering of her crystalline wings… She was close to coming undone, and he wanted to ensure she made it there.

“Deethra,” Rian panted. He removed a hand from her hip and lifted it to grasp at her jawline. He kept his pace steady, swift and firm, almost – almost a little too rough for her. But, she seemed to like it. “Please, don’t stop,” she begged him, sounding like she was about to cry. Rian cupped her jaw and held her up so she could lock eyes with him. “Deethra,” he panted again. “Will you take my seed?” he asked her through unsteady, harsh breaths. He had asked that every time – every single time they made love. He never failed to ask permission before allowing himself the ultimate pleasure.

“Yes,” she panted against his cheeks, her eyes fluttering shut. “P-please, Rian,” she whimpered. “Yours… yours…” she whispered, sounding almost delirious. Her head sunk down and she came whimpering against Rian’s chest. He was quick to follow, groaning into her hair as she fluttered around him. His hips didn’t cease until he was spent, pummeling into her almost violently. Deet’s fingers tugged at his clothes and she trembled at the sensation of him filling her, something she doubted she would ever get used to. Then, they went still, and laid together, still as one, their panting all that could be heard in the small bedroom.

Rian smoothed a hand down her back, across her wings until they stopped trembling. Some of her hair had ended up over his face, though he was too tired to care at the moment. Deet’s smaller frame, which was resting on his chest, rose and fell each time Rian inhaled and exhaled. She panted soft, warm little breaths into his neck.

“Deet,” Rian whispered some odd amount of time later. The two had yet to move from their position. “Are you alright?” Deet leaned up a little, just enough to look into his eyes. “Of course,” she replied, a soft, tired smile on her face. “Was I too rough?” he asked, reaching up with a tired hand to move some hair out of her face, and out of his. She leaned into his touch and replied, “just the right amount.” He sighed, relieved and let his eyes fall shut. Deet carefully returned her head to his chest and closed her eyes, as well.

“I love you,” she whispered, oh so quietly that he almost didn’t catch it. “I love you, too,” he whispered back, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Deet sighed at the touch and nuzzled in closer, as close as she possibly could, considering their current situation.

The fire began to dim, some short time later, a sign that it had not been tended to in a while. With the fire weakening, their room was cast in shadows. “Deet, tomorrow, can we-…?” Rian began, trailing off when he heard the way she was breathing. Fast asleep… still curled up against him, so trusting that he would care for her until his seed had properly settled in her core and they could part. Rian smiled and nuzzled against her forehead. He waited for the fireplace to go cold and leave them in the darkness of night before tugging a blanket over them.


End file.
